


For Science

by likeawildpotato



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Self-Indulgent fic is self-indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex, Some Fluff, also some smut, an awful lot of alcohol, okay a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeawildpotato/pseuds/likeawildpotato
Summary: What's the best way to woo a woman: old-fashioned romance or fun and games? The boys propose an experiment to find out. You know, for science.





	1. An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to linkslipssinkships and rhinkipoo for their invaluable encouragement and feedback.
> 
> Comments feed my starving ego! <3

“So we have a question for you. As a woman.”

“Oh?” I smiled, opening the makeup case and pulling out foundation and sponges as I looked back and forth between my bosses. _No telling what to expect with these two_ , I thought. We always had fun chatting while I prepped them for taping, and honestly, it didn’t hurt that they were both relentless flirts. 

I perched on a stool and Link closed his eyes as I lightly dabbed foundation under them. “Rhett and I were talking about dates.” He paused for a second. “With women.”

“Oh good,” I laughed. “Couldn’t have helped you much otherwise.”

Rhett leaned back in his chair, stretching out his his long legs in front of him and resting his hands at the back of his head. _Goodness_ , I thought, admiring his tall frame. “Yes, and I’m trying to convince this knucklehead that chivalry ain’t dead. That romancing a woman is the way to win her heart. Flowers, fancy restaurants, the whole nine yards.”

“But your idea of ‘romance’ is so out of date!” Link interjected, making air-quotes around the word. “It’s 2017, man! Women want to be treated like our equals ” – he opened his eyes to look at me pointedly – “which they are. This ain’t a Jane Austen novel.”

I leaned close to check the foundation’s coverage. I could feel Link’s breath warm on my face. “OK, then what do you think women want from a date?” I asked as I picked up a fluffy brush and dipped it in loose powder.

“Fun! Great conversation! I don’t know – just a good time getting to know someone. Not all the ‘yes, m’lady’ and hat-tipping that he thinks they want.”

Rhett leaned forward toward me, forearms on his knees. “So what do you say? What do you want? To be wined and dined and treated like a queen? Or just a ‘good time’?” He rolled his eyes at Link.

I set down my brush, having finished Link’s face. My stomach was fluttering a little as both men watched me intently, waiting for me to declare who was right. “Well, I can’t speak for all women. But I can see both approaches working well.”

“Oh no no no.” Link shook his head and leaned forward and playful shook his finger at me, his blue eyes twinkling. “You don’t get to cop out. We need answers. For science.”

“Well, it’s true!” I said, shrugging. “I mean, I could probably be won over by a romantic date or a fun date. Honestly”– I looked at them both with a sly smile – “it just comes down to how well it’s executed.”

Rhett sat back and stroked his beard. “You know, Neal, that almost sounded like a challenge.”

“Oh, it _definitely_ sounded like a challenge.”

I looked back and forth at both of them. “Excuse me?”

“It could make an interesting premise for an episode,” Link said, his index finger perched on his chin. I could see the wheels turning in his head, though I wasn’t sure what direction his thoughts were taking.

“Maybe bring someone from the crew along to film a bit,” mused Rhett.

“Oh, and the winner gets named in the episode!” added Link, getting increasingly excited. “And we unpack her reasoning in More.” He was nodding toward me.

I stood up and planted my hands on my hips. “Anyone care to clue me in?”

“I know it’s not in your official job duties,” said Rhett, standing up and taking my hand in his. “But since it’s for science...” He lifted my hand to his lips and touched the tops of my fingers with a chaste kiss. “May I request the pleasure of your company this Friday evening?”

I blushed. I had never dreamed of being asked out by either of them, but here we were. 

Before I could answer Rhett, Link grabbed my other hand and lightly ran his fingertips over mine. “And can I take you out Saturday night? I’ll show you a good time.” He poked Rhett hard in the side with his elbow and winked at me. _This boy and his damn winks_ , I thought, grinning. _Also...is this really happening? Did they both just ask me out?_

I took a deep breath and looked at them both, smiling as I gently pulled their hands so that they both stood in front of me. “Well, I can’t say no to science.”


	2. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have consecutive date nights planned with Rhett and Link as they compete to see who can win you over. It's all for science. Really.
> 
> Tonight is your date with Rhett, and he's going wine you, dine you, dance with you, and be the best southern gentleman he can be. Well, mostly a gentleman...

My doorbell rang at exactly 7:00 p.m.

I took one last look in the mirror, smoothing my hair and checking my teeth for lipstick. Rhett had texted me that morning and said that I should dress up, so I was wearing an elegant a-line dress with a draped neck. My strappy heels clicked on the hardwood floor as I crossed my apartment and opened the door.

There stood Rhett, pink roses in his hand and a soft smile on his face. He wore khaki-colored slacks, a blue chambray jacket, and a madras bow tie. He was the picture of a Southern gentleman, and I'd never seen him look better.

“Good evening,” he said, handing me the flowers and leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. He stepped back and looked at me, his cheeks peeking round over his beard as he smiled. “You look stunning.”

“You clean up pretty well yourself,” I replied with a smile, laying a hand on his forearm and taking him in. I could smell his warm, woodsy cologne.

“I mean it,” he said, lifting my hand as though we were dancing and leading me into a little spin. “I've always known you were beautiful, but...wow.”

I giggled and rolled my eyes. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Not at all,” he said, kissing the hand he was still holding. “All the girls aren't as exquisite as you.” 

I took the flowers the kitchen to put in water, feeling a blush warming my face. I didn't know if his sweet words were sincere or just part of an act for this silly game we were playing. Either way, I liked them. A lot.

Back at the door, my date offered me his arm, and we stepped into the night.

***

He took me to a French bistro tucked away on a quiet side street, and the host led us to an outdoor table illuminated by a small oil lamp and strings of fairy lights crisscrossed overhead. Rhett quickly strode to my side of the table to pull out my chair before sitting across from me. After making pleasant enough small talk in the darkness of the car, I could finally take a good look at him again. The soft, warm lighting suited him well, gently highlighting his cheekbones and his statuesque nose. _God, he looks good_ , I thought.

I had been a little nervous leading up to the weekend. Going out with your two crushes on back-to-back nights was a little intimidating. But Rhett had an effortless way of putting me at ease. As we shared a bottle of merlot, he asked about my gigs as a makeup artist around the L.A. theater scene, showing genuine interest in the details. In turn, he made me laugh with stories about his college exploits. I loved how his voice slipped back into a charming Southern drawl when he talked about his past.

After the waiter cleared our plates, Rhett reached across the table and took my hand in his own, large and strong.

“Experiment or not, I'm glad we're doing this,” he said, his eyes sparkling with flecks of gold in the lamplight. “And I'm just as glad we weren't able to get someone to film on such short notice. This is nice, just spending time with you.”

I smiled at the warmth in his voice and glanced down before meeting his eyes again.“Me too. I've never been on a date where the third wheel was a cameraman.” I rested my other hand on top of his. “And this _is_ nice.”

We split a dessert. “Sweets for the sweet,” Rhett grinned as he fed me a little bite of chocolate pot de creme with raspberries. I giggled and returned the favor. His tongue darted out and licked the chocolate from his upper lip. He feigned a thoughtful look and then shook his head and gave me a sly wink. “Delicious, but not at sweet as you.” 

“Hmm,” I sighed. “Flattery will get you everywhere.” He laughed and arched an eyebrow, making me blush. _Shit, I didn’t mean to say that out loud._ Rhett placed a reassuring hand over mine and deftly changed the topic.

After paying the bill, Rhett reached to help me to my feet. “If I may flatter you further,” he smiled, “I would love to take you dancing. There's a great jazz club a couple of blocks over.”

I immediately agreed, and we headed that way in the cooling night air. I hugged my bare arms to my body, and Rhett wordlessly slipped an arm around me, pulling me closer as we walked.

As we rounded a corner, he paused and turned to me, his hand sliding to the small of my back. My heart beat a little faster as he looked into my eyes

“May I kiss you?”

I nodded and placed my hands on his shoulders as he brought his lips down to mine. They were surprisingly soft, and his beard brushed my chin. I couldn't help but hum into his lips, slipping my hands up to the back of his neck. He parted his lips tentatively, and I opened mine in welcome. His free hand lightly cradled my cheek as his tongue traced the inside of my upper lip. He tasted like raspberries.

Rhett eventually pulled away, leaving a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. “Come on,” he murmured, grabbing my hand and kissing my fingertips before lacing his fingers into mine. “I want to dance with you.”

***

“Really?” I laughed, resting my head on Rhett’s shoulder, my fingertip drawing lines in the condensation on my almost-empty martini glass. “You're not tired yet?”

“Just one more, darlin’. Pretty please,” Rhett cooed, his fingertips running down my bare arm.

“I can't resist you if you're going to beg,” I smiled, letting him pull me to my feet and lead me back to the dance floor as the singer leaned into the mic.

“Last song tonight, everyone, and it's a special request dedicated to a lovely lady who's here tonight for science.” Rhett smiled and squeezed my hip as the song began. 

_The very thought of you_  
And I forget to do  
The little ordinary things   
that everybody ought to do   
I'm living in a kind of daydream,   
I'm happy as a king  
And foolish though it may seem   
to me that's everything. 

I rested my cheek on Rhett’s chest as we danced languidly. The evening had been amazing. _It's a game_ , I reminded myself. _It's for the show_. I didn't care; I was incredibly attracted to the tall, handsome man who was holding me close. I raised my head and looked up to see his green eyes gazing down at me, a question hanging in them.

“What's that look for?” I reached up and trailed my fingertips along his bearded jawline. The look in his eyes was stirring something inside me.

He leaned down and brushed his lips along the shell of my ear. “I know this wasn't part of the plan,” he whispered, his hands meeting at the small of my back and he pulled me close. “But I don’t want this evening to end just yet. Would you like to come back to my place for one more drink?”

***

Rhett handed me a rocks glass and sat beside me on his leather sofa.

“I didn’t think most ladies liked straight whiskey.”

“I’m not most ladies,” I replied coyly as I accepted the glass.

“You most certainly are not,” he replied with a wink as he clinked his glass against mine. We both took a sip, and he stretched his long arm along the back of the sofa behind me.

“So, how am I doing tonight?” His arm slid down to rest on my shoulders. “Does an old-fashioned boy like me stand a chance in this little game?”

“Mmm.” I took another sip of whiskey and set my glass on the coffee table, turning to give Rhett my full attention. “I have to say I’m impressed. You’re definitely giving your opponent a run for his money.” I scooted a little closer.

“That’s good to hear.” He set his own glass down and turned his body toward mine, his hand at the back of my neck. “Is there anything else I could do that might” — he laid a hand on my knee and glanced down at my lips — “guarantee my lead?”

I tilted my face up to meet his kiss. It started sweet and gentle, just like the man I’d been spending the evening with. But then it grew increasingly passionate and assertive, his hand traveling from my knee up my thigh. I moaned softly into his mouth. _This_ was the side of Rhett I wanted to get to know now.

He trailed kisses along my cheek. “I have to confess something,” he breathed into my ear. “Ever since I laid eyes on you this evening, all I’ve really wanted is to make love to you.”

“ _God_ , yes,” I whispered, rolling my head back as he moved his mouth down my neck. I ran my finger through those gorgeous curls of his. I’d styled them so many times, and now all I wanted was to see them in an utter mess.

Rhett sat up straight and took my face tenderly in his hands, searching my eyes. “You’re sure this is okay? I only want to do this if you want to.”

I answered him by grabbing his lapels and pulling him down for a long, deep kiss. 

“You have no idea how much I want this,” I murmured against his lips.

Suddenly Rhett took control, pulling me to my feet. He tilted my head back and covered my jaw, my neck, my collarbones with wet, insistent kisses. I slid my hands up his chest and pushed his jacket off. He loosened his bow tie and pulled it off, tossing it on the floor with his jacket. His strong hands ran down my sides, just grazing the curves of my breasts and settling on my hips.

He kissed up my neck and to my ear. “Turn around,” he whispered breathily. “Let me help you with that zipper.”

I complied, and he unzipped my dress achingly slowly, kneeling at my feet to slide the garment over my hips. He ran his hands up my legs as he stood, pausing to trace the lace tops of my thigh-high stockings with his index fingers. 

“Mmm, I like these,” he said, continuing up my body, caressing my satin-clad buttocks. He stood and turned me around, hungrily taking in my matching pink push-up bra. “I like all of this. My God, you're beautiful.”

“ _You're_ overdressed,” I teased, grabbing him the shirt and unbuttoning it swiftly as I gazed up at him through my eyelashes. Once the dress shirt fell off, Rhett quickly pulled off his undershirt. He pulled me to his strong, lean torso and kissed me again, urgently. I yelped and then laughed with surprise as he suddenly swept my legs up with one arm, the other securely under my back, and carried me to his bedroom, still kissing me.

Rhett laid me on the bed and held one of my calves, carefully slipping the high heel off my foot while kissing my ankle through the stocking. He took off my other shoe in the same way and then quickly removed his shoes, pants, and socks, his eyes on me the whole time. I bit my lip as I looked back at him, teasing my fingertips over the lace of my bra and down the soft skin of my belly. When his pants fell, I hummed appreciatively at the prominent erection tenting his boxers.

He crawled over me, his knees on either side of my thighs and his elbows framing my face. I reached for the waistband of his boxers, but he grabbed my wrists and pushed them onto the pillow over my head with a wicked smile.

“Oh no, darlin’” he whispered, his eyes dark as he leaned over me, his face inches from mine. “Ladies first. I must insist.”

He kissed the base of my throat and worked his way down, his tongue slowly tracing my cleavage. Trusting me to leave my hands in place, he released my wrists and brought his hands down to cup my breasts through my bra, teasing my nipples through the satin as he continued kissing along the tops of the cups. His hands slipped around to my back, adeptly unhooking my bra before he pulled it down. I gasped at the sensation of his beard on my bare skin as he lapped and sucked at one nipple and then the other. He raised his eyes to me. 

“So beautiful.” Rhett’s deep voice made me quiver. “I could touch your body all night. I want to kiss. Every. Inch.” He punctuated his words with wet kisses down the curve of my breast. His hands caressed their way down to my waist, then my hips, his lips brushing a line down the middle of my torso.

He looked up at me again, his hair falling in his face. His long fingers traced the top of my panties, followed by his mouth, planting delicate kisses along the waistband. Then those fingers disappeared under the waistband and he pushed the fabric down, keeping his hot gaze on my face and taunting me with the softest whispers of kisses down my hipbone. A little whine escaped my throat as my hips jerked up involuntarily.

“Patience, baby,” he murmured with a smile, sliding my panties down and off. “I don’t intend to leave my lady unsatisfied.” His breath was hot on the most intimate parts of me.

“ _Oh!_ ” One fingertip delicately stroked me, then another. They moved easily over my slickness, hot with want, and then both slid into me. Rhett lifted his fingers to his mouth and tasted them. He moaned softly and lowered his head.

Suddenly his tongue was on my pussy, taking long, slow licks as one fingertip teased around my clit. I lost control of my hands, grabbing Rhett’s hair as I rolled my hips. His pointed tongue darted in and out of me as the motion of his fingers became more precise and sure, reacting to the little whimpers I made, giving me more of what I ached for. 

His expert touch had me on the edge of ecstasy, and moments later, I was ready to fall. I bucked my hips up one last time and keened as my orgasm overtook me. Rhett kept stroking me, kept his mouth on me, as I writhed. His free hand held down my hip firmly, helping me come back down to earth as his touches became softer. Finally he had both hands on my hips, kissing his way up my body until his forehead was against mine.

“You good?”

“Very good,” I exhaled, blinking.

“Good,” he whispered, one hand sliding back down my torso. “I want to see your face for the next one.” 

Soon the heel of his hand was grinding against my pubic bone while his fingers once again circled my clit, keeping a light touch on the hypersensitive nub. I hadn’t even realized my eyes were closed until they flew open and all I could see was Rhett’s hot gaze.

“Come for me again, baby,” he drawled. 

His words shot electricity through my pussy. “ _Fuck!_ ” I arched my back as I orgasmed, even stronger than the first time. I collapsed on the bed, and Rhett lowered himself beside me, stroking my hair and murmuring sweet words of praise.

“You're incredible. You're beautiful. How did I get so lucky?”

I leaned into his touch as my breathing slowed. Eventually, I opened my eyes and lazily dragged my fingers through the golden hair that covered his chest. My hand wandered down to smooth over his stomach and trace the dip of his navel. The situation in his boxers was clearly in need of attention.

I turned and kissed Rhett’s shoulder and up his neck. “You've been so good to me,” I murmured. “I want to make you feel good now.”

“And I want whatever you want,” he replied, hooking my chin with his index finger and pulling my face up for an easy, wet kiss.

Still kissing him, I ran my hand back down his torso and loosely grasped his thick cock through his underwear. A low growl rumbled in his chest as I moved my hand firmly down its length.

I pulled away from the kiss and rose to my knees, scooting down the bed. I slid his boxers down and his magnificent cock sprang up before me. I wrapped one hand around the base and leaned forward, lavishing my tongue along the veiny underside and lightly sucking the precum from the tip. He tasted delicious.

“Oh _God_ ,” Rhett moaned, dragging his fingernails across my shoulder. I glanced up at him and smiled, swirling my tongue around the tip as I tightened my grasp. I licked my lips and took his length into my mouth, ever so slowly at first, sliding up and down his shaft and hollowing my cheeks. Then I removed my hand and relaxed my throat, taking more, more. I pulled back, breathed, and repeated. 

The third time I went down, he grabbed my head and moaned, “Baby, I'm going to come if you keep doing that. Get up here and kiss me.”

He reached for the nightstand drawer as I kissed my way up his body. I was drunk on lust; all I wanted was Rhett's cock inside me. He tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it on. With a hungry growl, he wrapped his arms around me and flipped us both over. His mouth met mine as he thrust into me, and I rocked up into him. 

“Mmm...you feel so good, darlin’...want to make you mine.” Rhett kissed my neck, sucking as he pumped into me, strong and steady. I threw my head back and closed my eyes as the delicious heat began to spread through my body. Was he going to make me come _again_?

“Rhett, I...oh…”

“Yeah, I'm going to…”

We clung desperately to each other as we climaxed together, sweaty limbs tangled and bodies melding together, cries of passion filling the room.

Rhett propped himself on his elbows, bowing over me and worshipping me with kisses to my shoulder and throat. I was practically panting, but his hands on my shoulders centered me. I opened my eyes and looked up at his soft eyes gazing back at me, a smile on his lips.

“Hey,” I whispered, smiling.

“Hey yourself.” He nuzzled my jawline, his beard soft against my warm skin.

“That was...wow.”

“Yeah. Wow,” he agreed.

I ran my fingers lazily through his beard. _That actually happened_ , I thought. A giggle escaped my lips.

“What was that for?” he grinned, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head, a little embarrassed. But when Rhett pushed my hair back and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, I didn’t feel embarrassed. Vulnerable, maybe, but safe. Cared for. Like nothing could go wrong with this man at my side.

Rolling to my side, I stretched my body out languidly. I felt my handsome big spoon behind me, his arm around my waist. I fell asleep with his breath warm on my shoulder.


	3. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night that lasted until morning with SouthernGent!Rhett, you, Dear Reader, prepare for date #2 of the weekend. How will fun-loving Link stack up to the competition?

I stretched tall as the hot water of my shower rinsed me clean. Rhett had offered me use of his own shower when we woke up late that morning, but it didn’t seem right to go into this evening with the scent of his soap, his shampoo, lingering on me. Magical as the night had been, I felt like I needed some time and space to reset before my date with Link.

And I really was trying to clear my mind of the taste of Rhett’s mouth, the feeling of his hands on me. But also the way he’d looked at me all evening like I was the only thing that mattered in the world. I turned off the water forcefully and shook my head. This was an experiment, a gimmick for the show. It was a _lot_ of fun, but it wasn’t supposed to end with me having complicated feelings for either of them. It was purely for science.

I giggled to myself as I toweled off. It was odd to have left one man’s bed thinking about being with another man – let alone the first man’s best friend – that night. Not that I had any reason to expect to _be_ with Link in that sense, but after the events of the previous evening, anything seemed possible.

***  
**12:30**  
Hey there! What’s the plan tonight? Dress code?

**12:33**  
Good morning! (Afternoon?) Casual is fine. Can I pick you up at 8?

**12:34**  
Sounds good - see you then! :-)

**12:35**  
Looking forward to it. ;-)

I tossed my phone onto my bed and opened my closet. After considering my options, I pulled out black leggings, a brightly patterned tunic top, and a faded denim jacket.

I plopped down on my bed and rubbed my eyes; I needed to get my mind off Rhett and on Link. I opened Tumblr and typed in a search. Honestly, with two famously hot bosses, it was definitely not the first time I’d hit up fan-produced gifs for a little fodder for private fantasies.

I scrolled until I found exactly what I needed: images of Link with his sleeves pushed up to his shoulders, eying himself in the monitor as he flexed his biceps, then practically trying to seduce the camera with his eyes as he nibbled on a blackberry. He winked, and I felt a warm tingle between my legs. _Damn_ , I thought, biting my lower lip as I stared at the image of Link, flirtatious as always. I glanced at the username at the top of the post. “Thank you, missingparentheses,” I mumbled. I hopped up and swapped the tunic I had selected earlier for a fitted tank top with a plunging neckline. 

***

I opened the door to find Link leaning with one hand on the doorframe and the other on his hip. He flashed his sexy smile. “Hey, beautiful!” 

“Hey! Come on in.” I smiled and stepped back to let him in. I glanced down his body appreciatively; taking in the fitted black t-shirt and dark wash skinny jeans that displayed his lean, toned frame. I reached for my phone to turn down the playlist I’d been blasting while getting ready. Before I could, Link grabbed my hand. 

“I love this song!” He pulled me into the middle of the living room and grabbed my other hand as his hips swayed exaggeratedly to the beat and he sang along.

_Oh don't you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me_  
_I said you're holding back_  
_She said shut up and dance with me_

I laughed as he spun me around. “So are we going dancing?”

“We’ll see,” he grinned, leading me toward the front door. “The night is young.”

Outside, I glanced around for his car and was surprised to instead see a black motorcycle. He handed me a red helmet. “You ever ride?”

“Never,” I replied, pulling the helmet on. “But I’ll try anything once,” I winked.

He raised an eyebrow. “That’s what I like to hear,” he chuckled, reaching up to adjust the strap on my helmet. 

Link pulled on his own helmet and straddled his bike. I climbed on behind him and placed my hands tentatively on his broad shoulders, not sure where they should go. 

He reached back and slid my hands down to his waist, then reached forward and pulled them up to meet across his flat stomach. His body was warm beneath my hands. “There you go. Hold on tight, baby.” He started the motorcycle. “Here we go!”

***  
“And that is the reason I haven't touched rum since college,” Link said with a crooked smile, leaning back and running a hand through his hair.

“Goodness,” I laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye as the waiter set our pizza on the table between us. “You act like you're so innocent on GMM, but I'm increasingly convinced it's just an act.”

He reached for the spatula and deposited a slice on my plate with a wink. “How innocent are any of us, really?”

“Speak for yourself!” I shot back with a giggle, refilling my beer glass from the pitcher we were sharing.

“No, really,” Link pressed with a mischievous grin, the pizza momentarily ignored. “Surely you did some crazy stuff when you were in college. I told you my story. I want to hear about your misspent youth.” He propped his chin on his hand and laid his index finger on his perfectly-shaped lips, watching me expectantly.

“Fine, I do have a story.” I leaned back in my chair and looked him in the eye, answering his challenge. “I was strapped for cash junior year, and a friend of a friend was working at a...um, gentleman’s club.” Link’s eyes widened a little, but he remained silent and nodded for me to continue. “She got me in for an audition, and I asked her for some advice on, you know, the moves.” I paused, smiling evenly and holding Link’s gaze.

“And…? You got the job?”

“No, I chickened out and didn't show for the audition. I ended up waiting tables at Outback instead.” He looked a little disappointed. “ _But_. I did get the private lesson before I chickened out. So that's why I know how to give a good lap dance even though I've never stripped. Professionally.” I averted my eyes and took a long swig of my beer.

“Well then,” Link grinned, lifting his glass, “that makes two of us that are less innocent than we look.” 

***  
One pizza and one pitcher of beer later, we were at a pool table in a dim corner of the bar. The light hanging over the table had an amber glass shade that cast a warm glow over us. Link had just filled the jukebox with quarters and a selection of cheesy 80s tunes, and we’d dinked and sunk a pair of kamikazes for good luck.

“So how about a friendly wager?” Link asked, raising his eyebrows as he handed me a cue.

“Loser buys the next round?”

“I was thinking something a little more...interesting.” 

I couldn't help checking out Link’s ass when he bent over to rack the balls. He glanced over his shoulder and caught me looking, giving it a little shake to the beat of “Karma Chameleon”. I laughed and wolf whistled. 

“OK, what did you have in mind?” 

Link turned around. He bit his lower lip and looked at me, blue eyes gleaming with mischief. “I seem to recall a comment about your lapdance skills?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Only if I get one when you lose.”

“Game on, baby!”

I was a decent pool player, and so was Link. We high-fived each other for good shots and heckled each other with increasing vigor for bad ones.

“You just can't get it in the hole, can you?” I teased after he flubbed what should have been an easy shot. To be fair, I had been leaning over the table across from him, deliberately pressing my breasts together with my arms.

“You're being a distraction,” he chastised me with a lopsided grin. “And you have no idea what I can get into where if I put my mind to it.” 

Minutes later, I was considering the best approach to a tricky shot. “If I can make a suggestion…” Link murmured, reaching from behind me and positioning my hands and cue. His breath was warm on my neck, but I felt a chill go down my spine. I made the shot hastily and missed it badly.

Link overtook me and won the game. I sighed dramatically but smiled, offering him a congratulatory handshake.

“Best two out of three?”

Link leaned back and crossed his arms, looking down at me with a contrived stern expression. “Hey, that wasn’t the deal.”

“FIne. Winner gets two dances.”

He looked up thoughtfully and nodded, then grinned at me. “Go put some more money in the jukebox. I’ll get two more shots. And then I’ll beat you again.”

I decided to go more big-hair rock on my music selections for the next game. Link slid up behind me, handing me my shot and resting his now free hand on my hip as I swayed to “Pour Some Sugar on Me”.

“Mmm, nice choice,” he murmured in my ear teasingly. “Might need to hear this one again later when you dance for me, sugar.”

I turned around and smirked back at him. “You mean when _you_ dance for _me_.” We dinked our shot glasses and threw them back. “Come on; let’s get your humiliation over with.”

****

Alcohol had apparently made me too cocky; all the trash-talk in the world hadn’t been able to save me from losing yet again. After sinking his final shot, Link launched into a little victory dance, swinging his hips as the waved his hands over his head. I laughed at him as he grabbed me around the waist and swung me around.

“I do believe I’m the winner tonight,” he purred, his eyes skimming down my body. He leaned close, his lips almost touching my ear. “And I’d like to redeem my prize.”

I leaned back and looked up at him. “Right here?” I feigned shock, my hand over my heart.

Link chuckled, his voice low as he pulled me close again. “No, not here. Let’s go back to my place.”

****

The front door clicked shut behind us. Link lived in a downtown loft with floor-to-ceiling windows across one side of the space. 

“Wow,” I said, walking to the window and taking in the city lights. “Quite a view you have up here.”

“Here, let me show you the rooftop,” he said, grabbing two bottles of beer from the fridge and taking my hand with an excited grin. 

Once on the roof, Link and I stood at the wall on one edge, sipping our beers. A cool breeze made me lean against him for warmth, and he wrapped an arm around me.

I looked at the other apartment buildings around us. “Do you ever think about all the other people on the other sides of all those windows? Wonder what they’re doing? Wonder if they’re watching you?”

I turned to see Link gazing at me warmly. The bright glow of the full moon glinted off the silver hairs that made him look all the sexier. “I’m only thinking about one other person right this moment.” 

Link leaned down, his eyes fluttering closed, and I tilted my face to welcome his kiss. His tongue gently prodded for entrance into my mouth. He tasted like peanut butter and peppermint with a hint of desire. I reached up with one hand and ran it through the short, soft hairs on the side of his head. His hand slid down from my cheek, fingertips tracing along my jawline to the curve of my neck. He pushed my jacket off my shoulder and kissed along the same path his fingers had taken, his mouth gentle but hot and wet on my skin. I shrugged off my jacket and moaned softly as he planted kisses along my collarbone. Then I pushed him back slightly and looked into his eyes.

“Is this OK, baby?” He cocked his head, hands, gently rubbing my bare shoulders.

“Oh, it’s fine,” I cooed, trailing my fingers down his chest, not taking my eyes off his. “But I think I have a debt I need to pay.”

Link furrowed his brow for a moment, and then broke into a wide, wicked smile of understanding. “Ah yes, you’re right. And you do seem like a woman of your word.”

“I am,” I replied, matching his grin. “So maybe we should head back inside, and I’ll…”

“Why go inside?” Link interrupted. “The moonlight suits you so well.”

“Out here?” I glanced around at the other buildings. “Couldn’t someone see us?”

“Isn’t wondering that half the fun, sweet thang?” Link drawled with a wink, his hands ghosting down my bare arms.

I inhaled sharply. That smile, and that wink, and that twang could probably convince me to do anything. “Fine, then.” I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a nearby chair. “Sit.”

He obeyed quickly, sitting up straight and leaning forward, watching me with rapt attention.

I pulled my phone out of my purse, which I’d left on another chair, and tapped the Spotify icon. I quickly selected a song and looked down at him, grazing over his taut body with my eyes. “Now, remember your manners. No touching the dancers.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he whispered, his wide blue eyes full of awe.

I placed the phone on the table beside me and turned my back to him. As the music started, I turned and whipped my hair around, swaying my hips as I walked toward my “customer”, eyes locked onto his with a sultry smile. I dropped my hands to his shoulders and pushed him back into the chair. “Oh gosh,” he whispered as I grabbed the back of the chair on either side of his head and arched my back, shimmying my breasts within an inch of his face. I straddled him and rolled my hips; I could felt him growing hard under his tight jeans. Suddenly the pretense of the lap dance seemed like a waste of time compared to what I really wanted.

I grabbed his hands and planted them on my waist, leaning down to kiss his neck. Link chuckled low under his breath. “What happened to no touching?”

I leaned forward and put my lips next to his ear. “Changed my mind,” I whispered. “Please touch.”

“You’re the boss,” he murmured, running his hands up my sides and tilting his head up to capture my lips. I hummed with pleasure as his fingertips traced the skin along the top of my tank top, palms cupping my breasts through the fabric. He broke our kiss and trailed his mouth down my throat, his hands moving back down to grasp the hem of my shirt. I grabbed it myself and leaned back enough to pull it over my head, and with a low growl, Link’s hands were on me again. 

“Speaking of not being so innocent,” he grinned as he slipped a fingertip under the lace trim of my leopard-print bra. “You look like such a naughty girl in this.”

I tossed my hair back and ran my fingernails along the back of his neck. “And what happens to naughty girls?”

Link looked up into my eyes, his suddenly dark. “They get punished.”

Suddenly I was on my back on a chaise lounge, Link straddling me and kissing me roughly. I ran my hands up his denim-clad thighs, feeling the muscles that pinned me in place. He unhooked and pulled off my bra, and I sighed when his I felt his strong hands on my bare breasts. 

“Is this OK?” he whispered in my ear, holding my arms down. His light stubble scraped against my neck, sending a chill through my body. 

I didn’t say a word. I simply locked eyes with him and parted my lips, moving my head slightly to take his fingertip into my mouth. I sucked lightly and ran my tongue around it, then sucked it in a little deeper. 

Link closed his eyes, his head falling back and his breath becoming heavy. Then his hands were on my wrists again, pulling them over my head and splaying them. He reached up and fiddled with the straps that held the cushion onto the lounge. He slipped my wrists under the straps, then sat back up to admire his work.

“You alright, babe?”

“Yeah,” I whispered, watching him closely. I trusted Link, and I wanted him so badly.

“I’ll stop any time you want. You’re in charge, OK? You say the word.”

“Mmm. Don’t stop,” I moaned, writhing beneath him.

Link slid off of me, and I whimpered at the loss. He ran his hands down my thighs and back up to my waist, slipping his index fingers into the waistband of my leggings. 

“These will have to go,” he said with a crooked grin, pulling them down and off. I moaned at the sensation of his hands firmly sliding back up my legs. “And this lovely little thing, too,” he murmured, pulling down my black thong, his hands skimming the fronts of my thighs, thumbs barely missing my mound.

He carefully took one of my ankles in his hand, then the other, attaching them to the corners at the foot of the lounge just has he had done my wrists, and then stood beside me, pulling off his t-shirt. I feigned a bit of struggle, knowing that I could get out easily if I really wanted to. But in reality, I didn’t want to. The cool breeze on every inch of my skin, the embarrassing but exhilarating feeling of being completely exposed in a dark but semi-public place, the hungry way Link was looking at me as he unzipped his skinny jeans and slid them off — it was almost too much, but I wanted it all. Badly.

I closed my eyes and took a couple of breaths to center myself. When I opened them again, Link was on his knees beside me, naked, his cock even more impressive than fan theories claimed. He trailed his long fingers over my hip and across my stomach, watching the path his hand took over my body. My skin felt hot where he touched me.

“Like I said,” Link murmured, leaning up to kiss my neck and caress my breasts, “The moonlight suits you.”

I moaned softly, and he gave me a wicked smile and moved down to the foot of the lounge chair. His eyes were dark as he considered me, and then he leaned forward and spread a hand over my pubic bone, pressing firmly and hotly. 

“You know,” he murmured, beginning to rock his hand against me, “Someone in one of those taller buildings could see you. They could be watching you right now.” 

I whimpered and pressed up into his hand as he dragged his hand downward, long fingers slipping over my pussy. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow at the wetness he found there.

“I think you like that idea,” he continued, his fingertips teasing my clit. “Such a naughty girl. I bet you get off on the idea of someone watching you.” 

I gasped as he pressed two fingers into me. He continued to rub my clit in tiny circles with the pad of his thumb. “Mmm-hmm, that’s what I thought. You’re going to come right here, right out in the open, aren’t you? If they’ve got their windows open, they’re going to hear you.” 

I threw my head to the side, squeezing my eyes closed and biting my lip as I moaned louder. “Going to hear how much you like it, naughty girl. Going to hear how much you want me.” My breath grew ragged as he fucked me with his fingers. I felt Link’s hand on my jaw, turning my face back toward his. 

“Look at me,” he whispered. I opened my eyes, and his intense gaze pushed me over the edge. Link’s eyes were all I could see as I came hard with a loud, guttural groan, my back arching up off the chair.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Link moaned, grasping my hips and peppering my stomach with kisses as I recovered. “I want to hear you come like that every night.” His mouth moved lower. “I want to be the one who makes you fall apart like that.” His breath was warm and urgent over me. “And I want everyone to know who did it to you.”

I gasped, still sensitive from my orgasm, as his wide tongue lapped my pussy with firm strokes. I instinctively tried to move away, but was glad to have his strong hands firm on my hips, holding me in place to receive the onslaught of pleasure his mouth was giving me. I then tried to press up against his hot, talented tongue, but his grip was insistent. Link was going to give this to me on his terms. 

He was an impressive sight between my thighs: dark hair falling over his glistening forehead, blue eyes carnal as they pierced mine from over the top of his glasses; wide, bare shoulders and sharp clavicles framing his head, which was in constant motion, dedicated only to my pleasure. I came suddenly and fiercely like a freight train.

I panted as he touched me more gently, then moved his hand away. He gently released my wrists and ankles from their bondage and stroked my hair, whispering sweet nothings. I wanted more, though. I wanted him.

I started to sit up, and Link took my hand to help me. As soon as I was on my feet, I swung him around and pushed him down on the lounge, landing straddling his lap.

“I didn’t get to finish your lap dance,” I purred in his ear as I ran my fingers through his dark chest hair. “And like you said, I’m a woman of my word.”

His fingernails raked down my back as I rocked against him, his rock-hard length grazing my still-wet pussy. He looked like a sex god, his eyes closed, his full lips parted and glistening with my juices.

“Condom?” I breathed into his ear, and he gestured crudely toward his jeans. I handed them to him, and he fumbled in the pockets. I opened the condom with my teeth and pinched the tip, sliding it over him. 

Then I nipped at his neck and his earlobe as I raised myself over him. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?” I whispered against the shell of his ear, grasping his biceps. Link tried to answer but could only choke out a whimper as I slid down onto him. I pumped up and down, my thighs trembling with exertion as he screamed my name into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal thanks as always to @linkslipssinkships and @rhinkipoo for their feedback!


End file.
